Till The Dawn
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: After Gwen's wedding Jack and Ianto try to have a celebration of their own. With champagne and slow music it should be a beautiful night.. well at least until that song reminding jack of past. Janto! mainly about Rose, some PotW D-Who spoilers R


**A.N:** Yeah, I'm writing about Rose Tyler in a Torchwood fic, again. I'm not going to say something like don't like don't read but it would be nice if you'd give it a try. But you know she basically had nothing but the dreams an innocent girl have and then tragic end blah blah..i just love fics about Rose and Janto so here you go...This is about Gwen's wedding I really like the you do something to me scene at the time, that song is beautiful and totally suits Janto. Well Read and don't forget to Review.

**Disclaimer:** Never owned anything non ordinary and we are talking about Torchwood people....this is frustrating Who-verse should belong to fans..

* * *

Till The Dawn

_Half past four_, he thought. _What was I thinking ?_ Hub was unimaginably quiet, even Tosh was absent. Ianto was sure Suzie would be here, still working if she was alive. But she was long gone. _No sad thoughts, today is a happy day_. He stared at Jack's office, which was currently off limits because Jack was trying to find something in there, at this hour. So when he came after 15 minutes, trying not to fall over stairs Ianto was actually surprised, not that Jack was clumsy but being as drunk made people fall more than you'd imagine.

_Jack doesn't get drunk._ He reminded to himself. _He overcomes the pain gracefully, just runs away._

''I've got the champagne Yan, now all we need is a little music !''

It was the nigh after Gwen's wedding, their plan was of course sleep as much as possible but Jack had other ideas, a celebration for their own hearts. He knew that it was a bad idea and yet he could help himself smile, thinking what a charming man Jack was.

Jack walked through the hub, hands full of champagne and some weird alien wine glasses, at least Ianto thought aliens were using them to drink something, he put them on Tosh's desk and grinned wildly.

''Now, what about some slow music ?''

And that grin melted Ianto's heart instantly, he found himself nod eagerly, Jack just chuckled. His hands go to his Vortex Manupilator and seconds later soft music was ringing through the room.

Jack looked shocked, more shocked than he ever was. He remembered this song, the melody that felt so familiar, the only song that made him feel worth of living…worth of loving.

But of course even though Ianto had heard this song before he was far too young to remember the lyrics that stabbed Jack through heart.

_I __stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight._

_I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night._

_The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade._

''You know, lyrics were written later… And yet, there is a perfect match.'' His voice was trembling. At times like these, it was so easy to see the pain in Jack's deep blue eyes and it was so obvious, time had done this to him.

Ianto just looked at him with a empty stare. He knew Jack too well, Ok, much better than their friends.

''This song has an history, doesn't it ?'' he said slowly, Jack just gulped as the song go on.

_The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming._

_My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_

_I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade._

''Everything about me has a history Ianto.'' Jack said after a while, his expression was cold and hard. He'd suddenly became the lonely man he truly was, never sharing anything, just interfering in to life's of innocent when it was needed and walking off without thinking twice.

''Jack for once…'' _Please just this once talk to me…_

''Her name was Rose.'' Ianto could see the tears forming but knowing Jack's behavior he didn't go to his hide side to hug him, just stared directly to his eyes, pleading for him to open up just for this once.

''Don't keep it away from me, open up to me Jack, you need to tell these things to someone . Was she a lover?''

Jack was surprised to hear it, so she wasn't ? Then what was in a love song that made Jack so damn vulnerable?

''She was much more, the best sister you can ever have.''

Jack had a family ? _Wow…_

''It's not like that.'' Jack said cutting his thoughts instantly, his voice was cold. He was trying to avoid any emotion but Ianto was sure, there was more emotion in the hub than the immortal can handle right now.

''She was the only being out there, in the whole wide reality you could trust with your life, only one worth fighting for. Not Doctor, not anyone. Martha never did understand how much she meant, if it as the right time a single teardrop of hers could save the universe itself. That was Rose, only one I found worth dying when I was mortal, only one I can love for giving me an eternal life.''

''She made you-'' Ianto of course knew Jack wasn't born immortal but he always thought it was because of some freaky experiment or something. Not because of a girl, not because of a human girl named Rose.

''Yes '' Jack whispered. ''So much power she held in her little hands once, she had seconds left and yet she revived me… but she couldn't control. The time vortex itself was burning her up, so innocent never wanted me to die so she brought me back forever. She was just nineteen.''

_Let us stray till break of day_

_in love's valley of dreams._

_Just you and I, a summer sky,_

_a heavenly breeze kissing the trees._

''But how does Martha know. ?'' Ianto asked tenderly walking to Jacks side slowly. He'd known Martha Jones for a very short while but he'd seen the look in her eyes, she was aware of something about Jack that none of them knew about.

''She was a companion like I was, to Doctor I mean. she thought herself as Rose's duplicate.''

''Rose was this doctor lover ?''

_Oh my beautiful Ianto…_ Jack thought. _You know everything deep inside, don't you ?_

''Yeah. I'm sure of it. But they can't be together, not now not ever.''

_Why?_ Ianto's eyes silently asked. Jack hold his hand and suddenly pulled him into his arms, he hugged him strong, making his arms the safest place Ianto had ever known.

''Canary Wharf. She's trapped in an alternative universe where the Cyberman came from.''

Ianto let out a harsh breath as tears came. Canary Wharf had ruined everything for everyone, He slowly slipped away from Jack's arms and leaned to kiss him with passion, trying to wash the pain away. They stood there, in middle of the hub, with slow moves they danced till the dawn listening the same song again and again.

_So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night._

_I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,_

_a love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade…._

_

* * *

_**?**


End file.
